


you might like this

by aliatori



Series: Ali's 100 Ways Challenge [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/pseuds/aliatori
Summary: Ignis and Gladio receive matching gifts from Noctis.





	you might like this

**Author's Note:**

> as requested by [Ola](https://twitter.com/llusoire) on Twitter for the 100 Ways Challenge.
> 
> set in the same 'verse as [No One Keeping Me Honest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488875)

“You might like this.” Noctis speaks the words as he walks away from Ignis and Gladio, both of them currently naked and kneeling in front of the couch with their wrists crossed behind their backs. 

Ignis’s collar, a leather affair three fingers thick and encrusted with gems, may as well be a pair of hands constricting his throat for how heavy it feels around his neck. He doesn’t risk looking at Gladio, but he can visualize the more delicate fabric, the Amicitia topaz interspersed with diamonds—and the flushed red head of his erection straining between his legs.

Noctis has ever been contrary, and his choice of collars for his consorts is no exception.

“Even if you don’t like it, well… you’re both good pets. You’ll accept whatever I have to give.”

Yes, Ignis thinks, he will. Astrals, he aches for it. The anticipation sends a flutter of heat through his groin, and his own cock, soft and waiting until this point, begins to swell. When Noctis comes back into his peripheral vision with two elegant leashes dangling from his hand, a heated ache stirs him to further hardness.

How many times has he been accused of being the Prince’s lapdog, and later the King’s? A perverse thrill sings through Ignis at the thought of turning the insult into the most intimate pleasure he can conceive of.

However, Ignis’s gaze stays locked to the carpeted floor. He’s a good pet; he’ll wait for His Grace’s command.

Noctis’s bare feet come to rest in front of Gladio and a light, metallic click soon follows. Before long, he’s in front of Ignis, clipping the leash to his collar. He gives it a hard tug, almost enough to make Ignis break position, but he stays kneeling. The success earns Ignis a single stroke of his hair and cheek, praise in the form of touch; he feels precome well at the tip of his cock at the caress.

“There. Much better. Collared and leashed like the pets you are. You can thank me for my gift.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“We’re honoured, Your Grace.”

Ignis and Gladio speak at the same time, their words tumbling over and through one another, and Noctis gives a low, hot laugh at their enthusiasm.

There a shift of movement that Ignis can hear but not see. The leash pulls once more—Ignis wants Noctis to pull harder, to yank him closer, to make him abase himself at his King and consort’s feet, but the desires dissolve in the haze that overtakes him during these scenes. He waits for Noctis’s voice, like always, following it like a command from the Astrals themselves.

“We’ll keep things simple this evening. Crawl to me and use your mouths on my cock. If you both do a good job, well… we’ll see about a further reward.”

Ignis falls to his hands and knees no sooner than Noctis finishes the sentence. There’s a tension in the leash as Noctis pulls him forward, his collar biting into the back of his neck, and it makes his cock twitch. Ignis knows the rules, knows there’s no possibility of release unless he fulfills his Dom’s wishes to the fullest.

When Ignis looks up, he sees his liege. Noctis sits on the couch with his legs spread. His black, silken robe is untied and open, revealing both the pale, defined contours of his body and the proud erection between his legs. He holds a leash in each hand, some of the lead wrapped around his wrists, and Ignis thinks he might faint at the sight of it. All the same, he keeps his control. Ignis’s eyes dart to Gladio with an infinitesimal raise of his eyebrow. Gladio nods, almost as minutely, and Ignis’s nerves settle.

They know how to please their King.

Ignis meets Gladio in the middle, their own limbs a messy tangle, but they both only have eyes for Noctis in this moment. Noctis said ‘mouth’ specifically, so Ignis makes sure to keep his hands off of His Grace’s body, bracing himself instead on a combination of Gladio and the couch. Gladio does the same, his arm around the small of Ignis’s back, scorching a mark into his skin with the heat of his palm.

Ignis licks a stripe up the side of Noctis’s erection at the same time Gladio does, their mouths moving in sync. Their tongues brush for a brief second when they near the tip and the touch pulls Ignis in. He’s kissing Gladio with the head of Noct’s arousal between them, wet and sloppy, and the pleased groan Noctis gives reassures Ignis that his master is satisfied. The taste of His Grace, the scent of him, it threatens to tip Ignis into oblivion, and they’ve only gotten started. Ignis lets out a helpless moan, grateful that Noctis has allowed them this small pleasure.

Gladio digs blunt nails into Ignis’s lower back, grounding him, keeping him tethered long enough to please their master. Ignis knows without speaking what Gladio wants. He takes Noctis into his mouth, _all_ of Noctis, deep throating him with an ease borne of practice; at the same time, Gladio licks and sucks along Noctis’s inner thighs, eventually ending at Noctis’s sac, teasing his balls with tongue and lips.

While Ignis has all of Noctis’s length in his mouth, he yanks on the leash again, causing Ignis to rock forward. Ignis almost breaks the rules, almost touches His Grace, but he resists. Gladio’s there to steady him, prevent him from toppling over, and Ignis feels a surge of affection through the haze of lust and desire to please.

It’s almost too much.

But Ignis perseveres, the knowledge that Noctis holds his leash in his hand spurring him forward, the knowledge that Gladio pleases their Dom as enthusiastically as Ignis does. It’s rare for Ignis to undertake this task, to hollow his cheeks and suck on Noctis’s cock—Gladio loves it more, loves drinking down the release of their liege—but they’ve agreed in these circumstances for Ignis to take a more active role. Noctis tastes marvelous and salty and _real_ across Ignis’s tongue, the veins of his cock raised and prominent, the beads of precome filling Ignis’s senses each time he drinks him down.

The only warning Ignis has before Noctis spills into his mouth is a jerk of the leash and a hand gripping his hair. Before long, Noctis’s salty taste floods Ignis’s mouth; he takes it all eagerly, letting his release linger on his tongue before swallowing, pleased that he and Gladio have brought His Grace to completion.

Ignis and Gladio lap at Noctis’s thighs, sac, and softening cock as he comes down from orgasm, waiting and ready to please.

There’s an affectionate ruffle of Ignis’s hair as he has his mouth buried in the juncture between Noctis’s thighs and hips; Ignis watches as Gladio receives the same treatment.

“Such…” Noctis pauses, sighs, and slumps back more into the couch, “good pets for me. Do you want to come?”

Ignis hesitates. The taste of Noctis still fills his senses, and he doesn’t quite know what he wants. Thankfully, Gladio speaks for them.

“Yes, Your Majesty... if _you_ want us to.”

Noctis gives another deep sigh and ties his robe closed around his softening arousal, content now that Gladio and Ignis have licked him clean.

“I think my pets deserve to come tonight. No fucking. I want to watch you grind on each other,” Noctis says, leashes still in hand.

Ignis’s own cock aches at the sentiment. He and Gladio lock eyes and… the desire he feels sparking between them is almost enough to push him over the edge on its own.

“Your Grace... “ Ignis murmurs, misty, “how may we best please you?”

“Gladio…” Ignis watches as Noctis yanks the leash, the delicate collar straining under the pressure, “make our advisor feel good, won’t you? I want to see and hear you.”

Gladio bows his head. “Your Majesty.”

Ignis has little forewarning before Gladio envelopes him, an organic cage consisting of arms, legs, hips, and cock. Gladio lowers Ignis to his back like it’s nothing, wraps his hands around their cocks slick with precome, and begins to rock his hips and chase his pleasure.

There’s nothing to do but let it happen—there’s nothing Ignis _wants_ to do but let it happen. He can feel Gladio’s eyes on him, can feel _Noctis’s_ eyes on him, but all he can do is moan as the delicious friction overtakes him. His collar feels tight, Gladio’s body feels heavy, Noctis’s gaze intense, but it’s _perfect._

All Ignis manages is a stuttering gasp as he comes, painting Gladio’s hands and his own stomach white, his back arching up from his position on the floor. Gladio follows not a heartbeat later, holding himself still as he spills his release between them, hot and sweaty and perfect.

Noctis’s voice feels like a lifeline when Ignis hears it.

“Come here, both of you. I want you beside me.”

Ignis and Gladio follow the sound of Noctis’s speech like a commandement. Ignis curls against Noctis on one side of the couch, Gladio on the other, and all three of their hands meet in the middle.

“I love you both.”

“And I love you, Your Grace.”

“Love you too, Your Majesty.”

This, Ignis thinks, resting his head against Noctis’s shoulder, leashed to his hand, sated beyond belief… this is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 Comments and kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed. <3
> 
> Come find me over on [Tumblr](http://aliatori.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AliatoriEra).


End file.
